


Transcendence AU drabbles and ficlets -a collection of random crap

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Transcendence AU, ill be adding more tags., these are random things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random things I write for the transcendence au. These are either prompts or random bits of trash that spew from my mind. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Candy

Candy couldn’t believe that she had been so stupid as to let her guard down. Of course he was a cultist. Stupid blind dates.

She couldn’t trust people she met in public areas. She was too well known. Sure popularity had its perks, but she hadn’t really been prepared for the lack of privacy. So she had done something she and her friends had always scoffed at. 

Online. Dating. 

At first Candy had been mortified. What if the guys she met were creepy basement dwellers who slept all day and engaged in somewhat unsavory acts at night? (She was conveniently forgetting her first boyfriend.)

But the men she had met online were nice sweet guys. They had been just as interested in the Supernatural as she was. Of course with her luck she would choose to go on a date with a cultist. Her luck sucked.

Now she was kneeling in a cage only a few feet away fron a summoning circle (one for the demon Zerefer, if she remembered her demon summoning books correctly) painted on the floor of a warehouse just outside of town.   
Her hands were bound with zip-ties, her hair was a mess and she had ripped the seam in her best dress. 

Candy Chu was NOT a happy camper.

"Scissis… innocentes animos. Unum tristes, obsecro, in adiutorium meum intende…" he chanted, his voice a monotone to her mind. She just had to wait until…

The man stopped chanting, turning to her, the firelight reflecting off his silver and bronze mask. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she thought they would be dark, crazy eyes. The eyes of a man who wanted to watch the world drown.

"Make piece with your demons, sweet Candy." He chuckled at his joke, while Candy rolled her eyes. "Pray for mercy. Not even Alcor can save you now." He said as he stopped in front of her, his mouth smirking up at the left corner. She had thought it was cute before. Now it just pissed her off.

Candy acted just then, years of practice and instinct taking over. First, she leaned back and kicked out, her feet catching his knee on the right side. His leg buckled in pain, and she swung her legs up to her chest and kicked out, making contact with his sternum and shoulder, the pain and force sending him toppling to the floor.

She then did a little break dance, flopping from her back onto her legs. She brought her hands (which had been zip-tied in front of her) down on her hip, breaking the ties. She grabbed his knife while he was still getting over the pain and broke her bonds on her ankles.

He got up then. And as he came up to her, his hands grabbing for her throat, she grabbed his arm, dropped to one knee, and swing him over her shoulder and onto his back. He hit the ground with a sharp, solid thud.

"I don’t need to be saved." She said coldly as she destroyed his summons and tied him up. "I can take care of myself."


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Dipper protects Jeremiah from Gideon.

"Happy birthday Remy!" Everyone was spread out across several blankets at Gravity Falls park for his pre-birthday party lunch. Sofia, Mabel, Willow, Dipper, Hank, Henry, Acacia, and even some of his and the triplets friends from school were there too. 

He was having the time of his life playing games, opening gifts, and watching the magic show that Dipper and Willow were putting on. Sofia and Mabel had gotten together and had a Battle of the Meal so there were two versions of everything and Remy was about to pass judgment on whose was better when…

"Sofia Vazquez! You give back what is rightfully mine!" 

It took a second to notice the grown man in a blue jean jacket with white hair (that for once wasn’t styled in an homage to the 50’s) that was standing only fifty feet away. 

Gideon was worse for the wear, what woth his clothes being ripped, blood stained and mud spattered.

"Give me back what is mine!" 

Everyone was so busy ogling and (in Sofia’s and the Pines family’s case) glaring at the newcomer, they didn’t notice the panic that was building in Jeremiah. 

Everyone except Dipper that is.  
—————————

Dipper was tired of this. Honestly he was. He was just so sick of Gideon popping up and demanding that Jeremiah come with him. 

He wasn’t even concerned about his well-being! He just thought that because Jeremiah was his son that he belonged to him. Like he was a pet. Or an interesting table lamp. 

The definition of an unhealthy relationship. 

Suddenly, Dipper caught the enticing feel of panic, terror, and heartbreak wafting through the air. He knew immediately where it was coming from and dammit the kid had had enough trauma in his life without watching his father getting thrown in jail (or wose if Sofia had anything to say about it.) 

So Dipper flew into action. One second he was crosslegged in mid-air juggling screaming fireballs, the next he was poofing himself and Gideon into the middle of no where.  
————————— 

Gideon landed face first. As he got up, dark spots flashing across his eyes as his pupils adjusted to the light, he spat out sand. 

He felt a flourish of magic behind him, heard a whoosh, and turned. There was Dipper, floating several inches above the sand dune, his entire body void and covered with golden brickwork while blue and gold fire raged around him. 

Dipper just stood there for a moment, letting his aura overtake the man’s emotions, flooding him with fear. 

"I want my son Pines. He belongs to me."

"Your son despises you. Fears you. Wants nothing to do with you. Why would I let him go back into an abusive relationship?" 

"Because he is mine! I raised him!"

"Barely." 

Dipper had seen the memories, played out as dreams in the boy’s head. Sure he had had some nice times with his father but he had barely been around. Gideon had been more like a father with visitation rights than a full time dad.

Dipper drew himself up to full height, bright flames turning dark red edged with orange. He spread his wings, void on the scenery of sand and sky, and walked towards Gideon. 

“Listen. To. Me.” He said, punctuating each word with a step that left little plates of glass gleaming in the light. 

“You will not contact Jeremiah again. You will not attempt to take custody of him again. You will not harrass, molest, or otherwise annoy him or his family. If you do, I will be forced to do something only one of us will regret.” 

Gideon shivered in the warm sunlight. He had never seen Dipper so menacing, so…. demonic. He hated to admit that he was afraid, but realistically he was unable to go against a demon. 

Reluctantly Gideon nodded. 

Dipper smiled, all razor sharp teeth, and disappeared. In his place was a note. 

‘The nearest town is two days walk north-east. You might want to walk at night. GOOD LUCK!’ At the bottom of the page was a little black star with a single eye that had a speech bubble. ‘You can’t tell but I’m winking.” ————————— 

Jeremiah looked better, less tense, when Dipper poofed back into the party. 

“What happened?” “Where’d you guys go?” “Is that #@$!! still alive?!” 

“Sofia!” 

“He’s still alive. Don’t worry.” Dipper said, walking over to the Birthday Boy, and ignoring the sad groan that came from Sofia. 

Jeremiah blooked at him, nervous and still a bit tense. 

Dipper knelt in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, and looked Remy in the eyes. 

“He’s never going to bother you again.” Dipper said, his voice soft so that no one else could hear what he said. 

Jeremiah’s aura fluttered a soft yellow (hope), a dark red (loathing), and a violent orange (shock). Then it fell blank as his entire being, mind body and soul, processed the words. 

Dipper was concerned when he saw tears in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? 

His fears were lifted when Jeremiah threw his arms around Dipper’s neck and hugged him tight, tears streaming down his face. 

“Best Birthday present EVER.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think that Jeremiah looks up to Dipper as a sort of big brother. And therefore Dip takes care of Remy. Big bros take care of lil bros.


	3. Answering Machine? More like Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was 100% taken from the wonderful mind of Yurix-a on Tumblr. She shoots me so many prompts and stroies I don't know what to do with all of them! except maybe... write them out?

Eric was scared. No. HE WAS HORRIFIED! 

"What the hell, what the hell. I’m dead. I. Am. Dead." He muttered to himself for five minutes straight. 

Alcor, whose face was covered in amusement, sat crosslegged in midair, watching Mizar’s biggest fan, the boy who had purposely failed at summoning him for months, fall to pieces when confronted by the demon Alcor. 

He hadn’t really noticed the failed summons before (they happened all the time, usually to be routed towards the Organ Duck or Demon Slugs), but then, two months ago, the kid had started leaving messages. The first had been “Thanks.” and had rapidly progressed to a full on review of each different set of music that played. 

He and Mabel had sat up talking and, whilebthey were flattered, had decided to confront the boy if, when, he attempted the summoning again. It had been pure luck that his had been the only summons of the night. 

"Hi." He had said simply, poofing into existence in the summoning circle. The girlish, high pitched scream and muttering that had followed were the most hilarious thing ever. 

"Woah. Kid, calm down. Im not going to steal your soul." He said, stepping across the summoning circle and getting the blanket off his bed. 

Eric flinched but took the blanket, figuring that he was already dead so he should enjoy the moment. 

"U..um..why…" 

"Why haven’t I burned your house down, tortured you, ripped your body apart piece by piece until your soul is visible and then devour it? Because you’re young and you should learn while you are young that demons are NOT your personal radios." Alcor said, his voice factual, the slight menace making him crystal clear.

Eric gulped, and hugged his blanket tighter. 

"So how did it start? This summoning repetition?" Alcor asked.

Eric sighed. “It was something stupid.”

At Alcor’s prompting Eric told him.

"I wanted enough money to impress this girl I liked, to take her out and be able to make her like me. But I didn’t get you. I got the answering machine. I fell asleep listening to the songs. I woke up and you weren’t here and the machine was gone. Eventually I figured out that nobody would really like me if I just threw around money." 

Alcor nodded. “But that doesn’t explain why you summoned me again and again.”

"Well the first few times it was to thank you for a round about solution to my problem. But I never got you. After a while, it was just normal for me to summon the machine when I was stuck or bored or I was having a bad day…" Eric shrugged. "It just was normal for me. Eventually I was able to do a perfect summoning circle to get the answering machine every time."

Dipper (because by this time he had returned to normal) smacked him smartly uptop the head. “Do you know how stupid that was? You could have gotten a completely different demon!” Dipper huffed, his face thoughtful. 

"If you don’t do it again, I see no reason why I shouldn’t let this slide. But if you summon me again for anything less than a deal, I have now problem demonstrating why this is a bad idea."

Eric nodded eagerly, promising not to summon Alcor again unless he wanted to make a deal. He was sure if he did, he wouldn’t walk away scot free.   
—————————

A week later and Eric was EXHAUSTED! It was Friday and after a week full of jeers, bullies, bad grades and FOUR failed tests he wanted nothing more than to lock his door, change into his relaxation clothes, and summon the Answering Machine. Oh wait… 

Eric slammed his room’s door closed and was sure he was in for a bad weekend. He looked up and stared.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was a small gold box with black wrappings. Eric waited for a few minutes, wondering if he should touch it. 

Finally he grabbed the broom and poked it. 

The black wrappings unwound and turned into wings as the box floated up to chest height. Buttons gleamed on the top and he pressed the one that said play. 

"I WAS COMPLETELY AGAINST THIS. BUT MIZAR SAID THAT HER #1 FAN NEEDED TO BE CONGRATULATED. SO HERE’S A GIFT FROM US, YOUR VERY OWN ANSWERING MACHINE. ENJOY." 

The message ended with a beep and a flash. When the spots faded from his eyes, the answering machine was still there, along with a small gold trophy that had two stars etched on it with the words “The Award for Most Times Listening to the Answering Machine in a Year goes to: Eric Flores” around the edge.  
————————— 

15 years later Eric was the founder of the newest chapter of the Cult of Endless Hymns. Dipper was not amused.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do more with this guy.


	4. Delicious Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in memorium of my Grandmother who raised me and was like a second mother. May she rest in piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #OrganDuck2016

"It was painful" Alice McGinnis thought "to see your loved ones die in pain." Alice was ten, and even she knew that her grandmother, despite the painkillers being poured into her body, was wracked with pain, each breath being a special kind of hell. 

Grandma McGinnis was a Banshee, and she was proud of it. But her heritage was nullifying the meds that were supposed to be helping, the magic in her veins canceling out the science. 

Alice wanted to help. She hated seeing the woman who had raised her after her mom and dad died suffering. So she summoned a demon to help.  
—————————

Brian the Organ Duck had just been fired from his latest job. Honestly you would think that people wouldn’t care about the blood if he was on the phone with you. But apparently people do care. So it was with a sigh and a squelch that he left, not in the least bit sad to leave. They had no health care coverage.

Brian figured he should do something about that. 

Brian felt a pull, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Some one was actually summoning him. HIM. The bane of everywhere. The demon that unerved the flesh eaters and the blood drinkers. 

It was obviously a mistake. But Brian existed for mistakes.

Figuring that he could get a few good gurgles in at least, he poofed into the summoning circle.   
—————————

Alice was not prepared for the sight of the Organ Duck. He was an inverted mess of innards witch lungs, a heart, what looked like a kidney, his neck looked like it might be an esophagus? Or maybe it was intestines…. and the smell! Viscera and the smell of things that made the hairs on your arns stand up in fright. There was even a pool of blood, seeping into the stones of the hospital basement. Where was it coming from? She was both disgusted and morbidly fascinated by the demon.

"A-are you Brian?" 

"̩͇͡ͅỲ̼̘̱̹̭e̯͇͇̖̱̺ͅs̥̥̬̼̩̗͟,̦̘̖̖̲͕̠ ͔̬͎̻͓̭͈Y͚̜̩͈̰͘o̝u̢̗͇͖n̷̜͇͔͍g̨ ̢̜͓̪͖̠̣̜S̯̺͉̜̮͙͘c̥͔̖̠r͍͓̦e͖̳̻̣̤̳̰a̗͚̜͍m̙͘er̭͖̥̳̙̺͠.͖̼̦̬ ͉̘̯̹I͖ ͖͖̪̘̺̲̻a̱͖̻m̮͡ ̧̣̘͉̘͖t̶h͓̞̥̪̺é̪̖̫̪͓͚ ̢͕̮̯͈̝͕O̝̠͖̯̲̬͓rǵ̙̝án̮͎̺ͅ ̶̥D̲͓̖͍̮̩͕͞u̖c̹̣͎̺͉͖͘k͢.̛ ̷ ̡͉̣̜W̥̠̙̘̱h̸̖͈͇̳̤y̥̼̼̥̰̘͝ ̘̗̼̼̭̙̠͡h̷̫a͟v̩̫͞e̠̘̼̝͘ ͔͍̗̪̜͘y̱͇o̦͚͍͡u̸͓ ҉̙̲̝͎͖̩s̘͕̮̬̪͓̥u̳̩̻̮͇͢m̶̲̹̭̗ͅm̨̭o̻̰̯ṇe͍d͘ ̱̫̕m̠͉̻̰e̝̮̱͖̘̱͜?͔̹̬͎̞"

Alice gulped. “My grandmother has cancer all over her body. I’d like you to remove it. It’s inoperable and her heart is failing.”

"̨͓͓͓̬̩I̘̳̦̼͈ ͏͔͚c̺̣̳̜̹ͅͅa̟̙̮n͍̟̩̦̥̰͜’̪͇̟̲̱̜͖͠t̗̰̰͇̜̠͍ ͞d͙o͓̙̟̫͖ ̝̟̬͈̻͉t͏̦͔̰̲̘̖h͍̠͈͟a̯t͚̜̜͍͈̼ͅ ͖̝͎̹̬͕Y̧͈̯͚̦o̶̦̰̺̥̦u̶n̗̯̥̼̹͘g S̸̝̬̣͚̺̺c̸r͕̲̘͡e͞a͍͔̤m͍̳͇͉̳ḛ̱̞̰͙͈r̴̺͚.̪̭̩̪ ̠͚̩͘Țh̢̜͚̙̹͇e ̧̭͙̞͉͚c͔̞̼̯̫̖a̘͉n̘̦̯̰͕̣͓c̢͖̞͕̘̭e̜̼͈̖͍̘͈͡r ̟̪̫̞̯i̴̥̪s ̶͇̣̳͍̞̯t͎̹̮̣o ̵f̯͕̥a҉̭r͉̙̥̘̪̥̕ ͏̲̠a̞l̳͈̭͍͚̹ơ̝̥̻͙͍͉n̶͍͎̼̪g̥̘.̞͍̬̗̮̪̹ ͖͖T̲he̗̰͘ͅ ͔͔̲̹͚͓͡be͎̣̮̟͕͠s͏͇t͚͕͇̟̜͍̘ ̯I̶̙ ̣͎̯̙̲̦͟c̮̲aṉ̞̮̀ ̳͎̯̙̗͈d̕o̗̱̖͟ͅ ̡̤̞i̟s̛̩ ͠re̻̺̳̳͉̠ͅm̵̠̝o̴̗̲̗͉̲v̤̜͓̼̤͙̀e͔̦̫͇͇͙ ͓͙h̸̖͙͓̝er̠͇ ̢͎͓͇̤͇p̖a̠̱̭̹̠in̢̪̲͎̗.͈̟̠̲͓̬̖"̳

"Then do that! I dont care if she only lives another day or another hour! I dont want her to be in pain. She’s all I have." Alice paused, tears in her eyes, and took a breath. She regretted it when the smell entered her nose, making her gag and retch.

"Sorry." She said weakly, standing up straight. 

"These people are pathetic. Not even knowing how to numb pain in a banshee? Disgraceful." Brian thought. 

This deal was pretty even though. It wasn’t everyday that you got a specialty like this. He could take her pain away, and in return he got the sweet, sweet feeling of bone-wracking torture. 

If he could have he would have smiled.  
————————— 

As Brian sat enjoying his ten days and 3 hours of pure pain, he wondered how one might go about running for president. These humans needed guiding, even if it was from a demon. But hey, at least demons are honest about their goals right? 

He’d have to look that up once he was done with his treat.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #OrganDuck2016


End file.
